Mobile-commerce platforms permit consumers to purchase goods or services from merchants using a wireless mobile device such as a cellular telephone. Some mobile-commerce platforms require merchants to install additional software in their point-or-sale (POS) systems to permit direct communication between the POS systems and the mobile-commerce platform over a network.
Some merchants, particularly larger merchants with many stores, are not always willing to install the necessary software in their POS systems to support such mobile-commerce platforms. This prevents consumers from making purchases via the mobile-commerce platform at some of the most well-known merchants. There is thus a need in the art to overcome this limitation.